nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Spear Guy
Spear GuysSuper Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Nintendo Player's Guide. Page 128., sometimes known as Jungle Guys, are tribal Shy Guys found in the jungles of various games. Spear Guys are identical to typical Shy Guys, though they wear grass skirts, wield a shield and spear, and have painted marks on their masks. Similar enemies include Chuck Guys and their Elite counterparts from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Shy Guys from Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!, and Hook Guys from Yoshi's Woolly World. History ''Yoshi'' series ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island''/''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' Spear Guys made their debut in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island as enemies of several levels, mainly jungle levels. They could only be defeated by being hit with an egg or eaten with Yoshi's tongue from behind because their shields will block attacks from the front. Spear Guys sometimes have long spears that can make an obstacle for Yoshi to jump over or avoid, as touching any part of the spear can cause Baby Mario to fall off of him and get kidnapped. Other times, Spear Guys stand somewhere off the side of the level where Yoshi travels and quickly poke their spear at him, hurting the dinosaur. A variant called Dancing Spear Guy also appears alongside the regular Spear Guys, and are known for their dancing in a fixed place. They differ by their yellow robes, lack of feathers on their spear and lack of shield, though still hold onto their spear while dancing. ''Yoshi's Island DS'' Both Spear Guys and Dancing Spear Guys returned in the sequel, Yoshi's Island DS, though their appearance was subtly changed. A slight blue shade was added to Spear Guy masks, and a green shade to Dancing Spear Guy masks. An entire level of the fifth world, titled Spear Guys' Village Found!, features these enemies and their supposed village. A variant holding its spear horizontally as opposed to vertically is introduced, also known as Pike Guy'Black, Fletcher. ''Yoshi's Island DS PRIMA Official Game Guide. Pages 127, 263, 264, 265, 268., which stands in one spot and jabs its spear forward. ''Yoshi's New Island'' Spear Guys reappear in Yoshi's New Island, mainly in the level Don't Fear the Spear. ''Yoshi's Crafted World'' Spear Guys reappear in Yoshi's Crafted World, behaving the same way as in previous games, except that they hold their spears forwards similar to Hook Guys in Yoshi's Woolly World and Pike Guys in Yoshi's Island DS. They carry a wooden lid labeled "Orange Juice" as a shield, and first appear in the level Mousers and Magnets. ''Paper Mario'' series ''Paper Mario'' Spear Guys returned in Paper Mario as enemies on Lavalava Island. They can only be found in Jade Jungle, near Yoshi's Village. These Spear Guys lack feathers and shields, and have a different spear, but serve the same purpose as their predecessors and act in much the same way. Outside of battle, Spear Guys are seen dancing to the background music. Judging by their field behavior and unique Japanese name, these Spear Guys seem to be intended to combine traits of normal Spear Guys with the Dancing Spear Guy variant. When Mario first enters the jungle, he comes upon several Spear Guys attacking Kolorado. Mario must then save the adventurer in a short battle. Mario cannot jump on these Spear Guys when they hold their spear vertically, or use his Hammer while their spear faces him. They sometimes switch the position of their spear, indicating which attack they will do next and forcing Mario to change his battle strategy. They may either poke Mario with their spears, or throw them at him. After throwing them, they become normal Shy Guys and continue the remainder of the battle as a Shy Guy would. Spear Guys may also dance to get another Spear Guy in the battle. If a Spear Guy spots Mario outside battle, it will try to poke Mario with its Spear to make the First Strike. ''Super Paper Mario'' Spear Guys along with Shy Guys, Stilt Guys, and Fly Guys were originally going to appear in Super Paper Mario, but were taken out for unknown reasons. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Spear Guys make a major appearance in Paper Mario: Sticker Star, alongside Shy Guys, Clip Guys, Sombrero Guys, and Snifits. They look similar to their appearance from the original Paper Mario, but lost their tribal feather, yet still retain their mask's face paint. Here, they show up in World 5, as common enemies. When the battle starts, a Spear Guy will flip his spear and either hold it vertically or horizontally. If held vertically, Mario cannot perform jumps on the Spear Guy, and if held horizontally, Mario cannot use his Hammer on the enemy. The attacks of Spear Guys are determined by the position in which they hold their spear. If held vertically, the Spear Guy will chuck their spear at Mario. If the spear is held horizontally, the Spear Guy will go in front of Mario and stab him with the weapon. The Spear Guys are still vulnerable to projectiles. Unlike in Paper Mario, if a Spear Guy throws his spear at Mario, it won't become a regular Shy Guy. Spear Guys can assist Piranha Plants, Hammer Bros., and Boomerang Bros. During Shy Guy Jungle, three Spear Guys take a part of the bridge leading to the Comet Piece and run away. Mario must defeat these Spear Guys in order to progress. During Jungle Rapids, Spear Guys chuck spears at Mario while he rides the raft. They also swing on vines and throw barrels at Mario. At the end of the level, several Spear Guys are seen performing tribal dances around pieces of the Sticker Comet. Two Spear Guys are the final enemies seen harassing the Traveling Toad as well. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party'' Spear Guys make a short appearance in the mini-game Paddle Battle from the original Mario Party, which attack the characters with their spears if the character(s) on one side get too close to a Spear Guy. The Spear Guys make the single character lose three coins to the other team of three, and make the team lose one coin each to the single character. ''Mario Party 3'' A drumming Spear Guy appears leading a troupe of Danging Spear Guys in the Mario Party 3 minigame The Beat Goes On. The players must follow the beat while adding their own continuation of it, or the Dancing Spear Guys will throw their torches at them. This minigame returns in Mario Party: The Top 100, along with the Spear Guy. ''Mario Party Advance'' In Mario Party Advance, the Spear Thicket contains a Spear Guy warrior that wants to challenge anyone with a mustache to a duel, and on the Dance Stage, a female Spear Guy named Hulu teaches players how to dance. Several Spear Guys also dance alongside Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Yoshi in the credits. ''Mario Party 7'' The Spear Guy Orb is an item appearing in Mario Party 7 that makes a Spear Guy appear that forces anyone landing on a particular space to grant the item-user a certain amount of coins. Spear Guy does this by poking the player several times with his spear. In addition, several Spear Guys appear in the game King of the River. ''Mario Party 8'' A Spear Guy functions as the shop owner in DK's Treetop Temple from Mario Party 8. He will sell the player Candy. A certain Green Space will also cause a Spear Guy to appear and take away one of the player's Candies, but give them Coins in return. ''Mario Power Tennis''/''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' Spear Guy makes short appearances in Mario Power Tennis. Here, for his offensive and [efensive power shots, Shy Guy will momentarily transform into Spear Guy and use his spear to hit the ball. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' Though an official Spear Guy does not appear, Fly Guy's Special Shot in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 wields a spear that turns the basketball yellow with electricity. This move is made by tapping an S shape on the touch screen and is called the Thunder Shot. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Spear Guys (without grass skirts) appear in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team in the giant Bowser fight. They come out of a castle, either attacking Giant Luigi or handing out some meat for Giant Bowser. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' While regular Spear Guys do not appear in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Paper Spear Guys appear as enemies. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Spear Guys appear in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions as Ranged troopers in Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser. They attack by throwing their spears at enemies. Spear Guys are strong against Pestnuts and Elite Pestnuts, though they are weak against red Koopa Paratroopas. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' Spear Guys reappear in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey, as allies and enemies in the Bowser Jr.'s Journey mode. They are ranged troopers, and they are strong against Oho Jees. ''Super Mario Maker'' Although Spear Guys themselves do not appear in Super Mario Maker, the Shy Guy costume holds up a spear similar to one in its pose when the player presses padup. Profiles and statistics ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' *Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser profile:' ''They like to throw their special spear and weave about. Especially strong against Pestnuts, but weak against red Koopa Paratroopas. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey *''Bowser Jr.'s Journey'' profile: Known for throwing their spears at foes. They seem to be invested in hunting for a mysterious red and blue creature. Tattle "''This is a Spear Guy. Spear Guys are relatives of Shy Guys. They live in the jungle. Max HP: 7, Attack Power: 3, Defense Power: 0. You'll get hurt if you attack with the Hammer while they're pointing the spear at you. You'll also get hurt if you try to jump on them when the spear's pointing upward. Pay attention to the position of their spears when we attack. Oh yeah, they also sometimes call in reinforcements. After they throw their spears, they become ordinary Shy Guys." Subspecies and Related Species *Dancing Spear Guy - A Spear Guy that dances and throws spears at Yoshi. *Limbo Guy - A Spear Guy that is invisible and Yoshi cannot defeat it. *Mini Spear Guy - A small Spear Guy that appears in Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! *Sleeping Spear Guy - A pink Spear Guy that wakes up when Mario is on a platform. As Mini Mario, the Spear Guy will sleep when he's on a platform with it. *Chuck Guy - A purple Shy Guy similar to the Spear Guy found only in Guffawha Ruins and Chucklehuck Woods. Mario or Luigi can only jump on it when equipped with Piranha clothing. Trivia *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' episode Jungle Fever featured spear-carrying, grass-skirt-clad Shy Guys identical to Spear Guys. These unnamed Shy Guys, who took residence in the Amazon Jungle, predated actual Spear Guys by many years. References Category:Mario enemies Category:Shy Guys Category:Yoshi enemies Category:Paper Mario enemies Category:Needs infobox